Online users may subscribe to content feeds for receiving a variety of daily information. Unfortunately, online content provided by content feeds may be organized by source and content items published may be duplicated by several content feeds. Such duplication of content items may occur more frequently for content feeds reporting headline news where it is customary for different news feeds to report about the same news story. However, other content feeds such as a music feed may likewise be organized by source and several music feeds may include duplication of content. Unwanted duplication of content items may, in general, occur for online content feeds providing information about any type of content, including text, images, audio, and video.
Moreover, the information provided by any of these types of content feeds may be stored offline for later access. Where there may be several content feeds providing information about overlapping content items, a user who wants to access particular content items may need to search through each content feed. What is needed is a way to more efficiently represent the information about content items provided by multiple content feeds. Such a system and method should work for any type of content including audio, image, and video. Moreover, it should work for offline as well as online presentation of information from content feeds.